La familia de Isabella
by Arlequina Lunatica Snape
Summary: Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 22 años un hijo de 7 que aparenta 18, un ex de la realeza vampirica que es el padre de mi hijo, unos nuebos hermanos un tanto especiales, unos padres raros y para colmo de colmos el tio de mi hijo se empeña en que tengo que conocer a los Cullen ¿que mas quieren de mi?
1. Introduccion

Introducción:

Me llamo Isabella Swam y tengo 22 años, un hijo de 7 que parece que tenga 18 y dos carreras, abogacía y sicología, si para mi edad no es normal pero es que a mi alrededor no hay nada normal, la cuestión es que estamos llegando a Forks por que mi padre se casa con Sue Clearwater, la cual enviudo hace como 9 años y tiene dos hijos Leah y Seth a los cuales quiero y considero como hermanos y por suerte o por desgracia ellos a mi también, por otro lado mi madre Reene Dwyer, su esposo Phil y mis hermanos George de 18 y Dana de 16 también vienen, a eso le tenemos que sumar mi siempre eterno enamorado Jacob desde que éramos pequeños intenta salir conmigo y yo siempre lo rechazo por que no me gusta y no pilla ni las directas ni las indirectas y es que si lo pienso fríamente desde mi embarazo no he vuelto a Forks…..

- Mama.

- Dime cariño.

- No te preocupes tanto, tu eres sensacional y seguro que todo saldrá genial.

- Hijo tu que me miras con buenos ajos.

- Mama yo solo repito las palabras de papa, los tíos y los demás.

- Me quieren mucho, demasiado diría yo.

- Todos te queremos madre, yo te amo.

- Lo se.

- Por eso no quiero que te estreses tanto, no quiero que petes como cada vez que la familia se pone en plan liantes.

- Cariño la familia me hace petar aunque lo intente evitar.

- Pues no petes.

Ambos acabamos riéndonos.

- Mama.

- Si.

- Necesitas echar un buen polvo.

- Ya lo creo pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas.

- Pues te hace falta encontrar a alguien por que te estresas mucho y como papa no te sirve.

- Hijo, tú padre y yo no nos queremos de esa forma.

- Lo se, yo nací por una noche loca de alcohol, drogas y un concierto de ACDC, aunque a la hora de la verdad ¿que pintaba papa en un concierto de los ACDC?

- Quería experimentar, pero de todas maneras eso no quita con que te quisiéramos desde el minuto 1 de saber que venias.

- Lo se. A lo mejor en Forks encuentras a alguien.

- No creo.

- Puede que algún vampiro.

- Vale enano desembucha ¿que te a contado tu padre o mas bien que descabellada idea te a metido tu tío en la cabeza?

- Pues me ha dicho que aquí ahora mismo hay una familia de vampiros vegetarianos.

- Hombre, vegetarianos, no me lo digas los Cullen.

- Si.

- Tu tío la tiene pillada perra con ellos y seguro que me quiere liar con el tal Edward para que se una a la familia.

- Si.

- Pues conmigo que no cuente, después de tener una aventura con un vampiro no tengo ganas de liarme con más.

- Pero mama a mi me gustaría tener un papa.

- Ya lo tienes que te adora y a mi me putea muchísimo.

- Lo se pero, también te adora a ti aunque le guste molestarte, pero estaría genial tener o...

- Hijo no me vas a convencer, además cuanto te a dado tu tío para que me convenzas.

- 1000€ y un Ferrari, además me ha prometido conseguirme tiempo con…

- Hijo se que le quieres…

- Nos flechamos, como dicen en la peli Hotel Transilvania, chin chineamos.

- Bien pero el tiene 13 años.

- Y yo 7.

- Pero aparentas 18.

- Lo se y el lo sabe.

- Si queréis estar juntos prométeme que esperaras a que el tenga 18.

- Te lo prometo.

- Bien.

- Por cierto papa va a trasformarte en tu próximo cumple.

- Si, lleva emperrado desde que te tuve.

- Normal, no queremos perderte.

- Ya, mira esa es la casa de tu abuelo, anda baja las cosas.

- Si mama.

Aparque el coche y baje seguida de mi hijo el cual llevo las maletas como si nada, al entrar ya vimos el desastre.

- ¿Papa?

- Mi querida adorada hija que guapísima preciosísima y….

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Organiza mi boda.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y oí a mi hijo decir en bajito, aprovechado, pero como siempre algo en mi interior me dijo, acepta.

- Claro papa.

- Genial, hija esta casa es para ti y para mi guapísimo y grandísimo nieto, por cierto ¿sigues jugando futbol?

- Gracias abuelo y si, además ahora juego baloncesto y tenis también.

- Me encanta que hagas deporte, tener las llaves, yo me voy a trabajar y después iré a dormir a la reserva, tenéis los números de teléfono al lado del teléfono mañana llega Reene, suerte, a y mañana en la noche hay un partido buenísimo Italia vs Alemania, vendremos a verlo aquí así que estate.

- Claro abuelo.

- Os preparare algo de picar.

- Genial.

Nada más termino mi padre salio corriendo.

- Creo que llamare a papa.

- ¡NO! Sebastian estoy bien puedo con esto.

- Mama en menuda movida te has metido.

- No puedo decirles que no.

- Lo se nunca puedes decir que no a la familia y mírate ahora organizando una boda, que no es la tuya ni es la mía y vas a tener a unas toca pelotas que se van a quejar hasta del cura que elijas.

- Hijo seguiré la filosofía de tu padre.

- Y esa ¿cuál es?

- El que tiene más mala ostia gana.

- Pues ganaras, seguro que ganaras, pero una ulcera de estomago, voy a dejar las cosas en nuestros cuartos y bajo a ayudarte y de paso llamare a papa, me hizo prometerle que llamaría nada mas llegáramos a casa.

- Vale, salúdalos de mi parte.

- Si.

- Y dile a tu tío Aro que ni lo sueñe, que se olvide de los Cullen y a tu tío Marcus que apacigüe a Aro.

- Vale.

- A y manda besitos y saludos a Jane, Alec, Heidi, Demetri y Félix.

- Si mama, por cierto, ¿te das cuenta de que vas a tener que ir de compras?

Isabella se puso aun mas pálida de lo que era, miro hacia arriba y suspiro.

- Que asco, odio ir de compras.

- Mira el lado bueno iremos juntos, nadie mas.

- Eso me gusta mas.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 1 El buen doctor entra a escena

Capitulo 1

_La verdad, me pongo a hacer un recuento de todo lo que me a pasado nada mas llegar a Forks y me doy cuenta del porque nunca he querido estar cerca de la familia, aunque no solo tengo una tengo dos, mi familia y la de mi hijo y es que ambas te atrapan por que es verdad la familia te atrapa, te asfixia pero aun así te gusta estar con ellos, en el fondo soy masoquista, ahora estoy echando de menos a Aro y sus eternos Isa, Isa, Isa, Isa, o a mi ex y sus constantes bromas, dios hasta echo de menos los abrazos de Félix y los relatos de Marcus, pero ahora estoy aquí en Forks y en menos de media hora yo solita me he metido en un gran fregado, si tengo que organizar una boda en menos de una semana desde cero, por que mi padre me lo ha dejado todo a mi el cabron no ha movido ni un dedo, ni a echo las listas de boda ni, nada, solo tengo la lista de Sue y algunas recomendaciones que a buscado ella de banquetes y lugares, que no me sirven por que son en todo el sol y mi hijo no puede mostrarse así, por mucho que mama y papa sepan del origen de mi hijo y no voy a decir que he bañado a mi hijo en purpurina porque no, lo que mas me jode es que ni siquiera han mirado los trajes de boda, solo Sue y piensa usar el que uso en su anterior, por dios no voy a permitirlo…_

- Mama.

- Dime.

- Papa dice que si necesitas ayuda le llames y Jane a dicho que si quieres que venga para echarte una mano con la preparación de la boda esta más que dispuesta.

- Dile a tu padre que necesito un vestido de novia y uno de novio para dentro de seis días sin plazo de retraso.

Sebastian se lo dijo a su padre rápidamente y enseguida miro a su madre con una sonrisa.

- Papa dice que le pases las medidas.

Isabella busco la hoja donde estaba todo escrito y se la dio a su hijo el cual le dijo a su padre lo que hacia falta, una vez termino colgó.

- Bueno empecemos realizando lo más normal, la lista de bodas.

- No me jodas que el abuelo no la ha hecho.

- Pues no.

- Pues veamos ¿boda familiar o a lo bestia?

- Familiar.

- Pues de parte del abuelo vendrá, la abuela, Phil, los tíos George y Dana, imagino que el novio de Dana Ángel.

- Lo dejo con el hace tres años el ultimo que le supe se llamaba Seiya.

- No me jodas con lo bien que me callo Angel.

- Si.

- Bueno sigamos Dana y el novio de turno, nosotros ¿hay alguien mas?

- No en la familia ya no.

- Hombre papa podría venir a hacer bulto.

- Déjalo haciendo bulto en Volterra que hay esta bien.

- Vale, bueno imagino que el amigo del abuelo el Black y su hijo vendrán.

- Están en la lista de Sue.

- ¿El abuelo tiene amigos en el pueblo?

- Imagino, bueno mira esta noche que te diga. Bueno, hay que elegir los vestidos de la madrina y las damas de honor.

- Pues ya me dirás donde…

- ¿Internet?

- Mama enserio.

- Lo digo enserio.

- Toca ir de compras.

- La vida es una mierda.

- Pues imagina que dentro de poco serás inmortal.

Isabella rodó los ojos agarro las llaves del choche, el bolso, la hoja con las medidas y a su hijo.

- Vamos.

- Oye mama, el abuelo va a pagar algo o es cosa mía y pienso que te tocara pagar todo a ti como siempre.

- ¿Aun lo dudas?

- Son unos gorrones.

- Pero son familia.

- Ya, ya, pero eso no quita que sean unos gorro…..

El teléfono de Isabella sonó esta lo atendió era su madre.

- - - - - - - - - - - Conversación telefónica - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Hija.

- Dime mama.

- Tienes que conseguirnos unos vestidos, es que no ha habido forma de encontrar algo bueno, además Phil se empeña en ir con ese traje que uso cuando fue a recoger el premio al mejor jugador de béisbol del año.

- Mama deja que Phil lleve ese traje, le sentaba muy bien y solo lo a usado una vez.

- Me da lo mismo, no pienso dejar que repita traje.

- Pero mama….

- Ni peros ni manzanas, por cierto consíguele también uno a George, no pienso dejar que se ponga el traje que quiere llevar, tu te crees un traje de lunares….

- Mama se lo regale yo el año pasado y es de _Dolce_ & _Gabbana._

- ¿Caro?

- Ni te lo imaginas.

- Entonces si puede llevarlo, yo necesitare un traje y sus complementos a y tu hermana Dana.

- Hablando de Dana, viene acompañada.

- No, a decidido ligarse algún paletó del pueblo que este bueno y llevarlo, vamos un usar y tirar, me imagino que tu como siempre iras mas sola que la una, por no hablar de mi nieto, que con lo mono que es ira solo también, increíble y no os lo permito, solo no vais a ir, me entiendes, no te quiero ver sin pareja y a de ser despampanante la familia tiene una imagen que mantener y eso también va por Sebastian….

- ¡MAMA, NO PIENSO IR ACOMPAÑADA, BASTANTE QUE ESTOY ORGANIZANDO TODO ESTE TINGLADO!

- PUES ME DA LO MISMO Y NO ME GRITES NIÑA, QUE SOY TU MADRE.

- SOLO ERES MI MADRE CUANDO QUIERES SACARME ALGO.

- ERES UNA MAL AGRADECIDA, ¿CÓMO PUEDES ATREVERTE A DECIRME ESO A MÍ?

- POR QUE ES LA VERDAD.

- ME LO DICE LA HIJA QUE SE QUEDO EMBARAZADA A LOS 14 AMARGÁNDONOS LA VIDA A TODOS.

- ME LO ECHAS ENCARA TU, TE RECUERDO QUE VOSOTROS NI SI QUIERA ESTUVISTEIS A MI LADO LLEVE EL EMBARAZO YO SOLA Y….

- ESA ES OTRA NUNCA NOS PRESENTASTE AL PADRE, SOLO SABEMOS QUE TIENE UNA ENFERMEDAD RARA Y YA, TU NO PUEDES RECRIMINAR NI DECIR NADA NIÑA ERAS UNA IRRESPONSABLE.

- HABLO LA MADRE MODELO QUE ME DEJABA SOLA CON DOS Y TRES AÑOS PARA IRSE DE MARCHA, QUE SE DIVORCIO Y ME DIO LA PATADA POR QUE NO ME QUERÍAS MOLESTIAS CUANDO ESTABAS CON PHIL.

- SOY TU MADRE, ESO ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE NIÑA.

- NO, ESO NO ES MAS QUE SUFICIENTE, PARA TI TODO ES TUYO HASTA LO DE LOS DEMÁS, HACES LO QUE QUIERES CUANDO QUIERES SIN IMPÓRTALE HACER DAÑO A LA GENTE Y…

Isabella se desplomo delante de su hijo el cual grito.

- ¡MAMA!

Sebastian tomo a su madre en brazos, agarro el teléfono colgando y metió a su madre en el coche para después llevarla al hospital más cercano donde entro con ella en brazos asustado.

- Señorita, disculpe.

- ¿Dios mío que le ha pasado a la chica?

- Se ha desplomado de golpe.

- Espere un momento.

La mujer tecleo en el ordenador, para después salir de donde estaba y acercar hasta el chico una camilla.

- Deposítela aquí.

Mientras Sebastian dejaba con delicadeza a su madre en la camilla, la mujer volvió a ponerse ante el ordenador.

- Enseguida vendrá un enfermero a por ella mientras necesitaría la información.

- Si pero…..

Un enfermero llego.

- La sube a la segunda planta, el doctor Cullen la atenderá.

- Bien, joven ahora necesito la información para pasarle el historias la doctor.

- A si.

- Nombre.

- Isabella Marie Swan Higginbotham.

- Aquí esta, disculpe, es que me suena horrores esta mujer.

- Es la hija de Charlie, se la conoce como la abogada del diablo.

- O por dios claro de eso me suena, ella llevo el caso de ese asesino, si no fuera por ella ese desgraciado se abría librado.

- Si.

- ¿Usted es?

- Sebastian Vulturi Swan, hijo de la abogada Isabella.

- Increíble con lo joven que es.

- Locuras juveniles.

- Y tanto, bueno su madre esta en el piso dos, pues 25, no se preocupe el doctor Cullen la atenderá enseguida.

- Muchas gracias, es usted muy amable.

- De nada.

Sebastian fue a donde le habían indicado, entro y vio a su madre en la camilla, aun no la habían atendido pues el doctor no se veía por ningún lado, así que se puso al lado de su madre y agarro su mano preocupado, saco su móvil y cuando iba a marcar la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un hombre muy guapo, rubio, de ojos ambarinos, vamos un vampiro, ambos enseguida se reconocieron.

- ¿El doctor Carlisle?

- Si.

- Por favor atienda a mi madre.  
- Cla…claro, dígame que le paso.

Pues ella estaba discutiendo con mi abuela cuando peto, digo cuando se desplomo.

- ¿Le a pasado mas veces?

- Si, cuando discute.

- Bien.

Carlisle se acerco y tomo el pulso y después saco un aparato para tomarle la tensión, anoto un par de cosas en una hoja y saco una linternita, abrí el ojo derecho y enfoco.

- Bien, su madre ha sufrido un ataque de ansiedad severo, ¿su madre?

- Si.

- Bien, esto su madre a de evitar el estrés.

Una voz femenina y cansada hablo.

- Pues con la familia que tengo eso no será posible doctor.

- Mami.

- Si hijo, si, dios mi cabeza.

- O es verdad.

Carlisle acomodo a Isabella de otra forma dejando la cabeza mas baja que el cuerpo.

- ¿Mejor?

- Si.

- ¿Le pasa a menudo o solo abecés?

- Solo cuando estoy con mis padres y sus familias.

- ¿Eh?

- Es una historia muy larga doctor.

Carlisle sonrío.

- Bien pues le aconsejo que intente tomar las cosas mas tranquilas, cuente hasta 10 antes de cabrearse y se tome una tila después de comer y después de cenar mientras estés con la familia.

- Si, ya me puedo ir, es que tengo mucho trabajo.

- A no, tienes que descansar, te quedaras aquí unas dos horas mas, así que descansa.

- Pero tengo mucho trabajo.

- Mama déjamelo todo a mí, no por nada puedo llegar a ser un demonio de mayordomo.

- Hijo ese juego que os lleváis Ciel y tu es divertido pero no te lo tomes tan enserio.

- Si mama.

- Tienes dinero en mi bolso, si necesitas más sácalo de la tarjeta.

- Si mama, en cuento te vallas a ir llámame para pasar a por ti.

- Si, nos vemos doctor y gracias.

- De nada.

Sebastian se fue después de dar un beso a su madre en la frente.

- Su hijo la quiere mucho.

- Si.

- Lo adopto.

- No, es mi hijo biológico.

- ¿Eh?

- Bueno es una larga historia pero digamos que cuando era mucho mas joven hice una locura y mi hijo no es muy normal.

- Eso ya me di cuenta.

- No se preocupe, mi hijo no romperá el tratado.

- ¿Cómo?

- Mi familia pertenece a tres mundos muy distintos, el padre de Sebastian es como usted, salvo que el no es vegetariano y su familia tampoco, mi padre se casa con una mujer que tiene a dos lobos como hijos y mi madre tiene un marido famoso peor normal.

Carlisle sonrío.

- ¿Tengo razones para petar o no?

- Si, tienes razones, pero es peligroso que conozcas esto.

- No se preocupe digamos que tengo algo de inmunidad.

- Eso no sirve del todo, Isabella si no le molesta me gustaría hacerle una analítica para asegurarme que no tiene repercusiones.

- Si.

Carlisle procedió a extraerle sangre para después irse con las muestras y volver al rato, ambos estuvieron charlando un buen rato, encontrando que tenia varias cosas en común y ambos eran bastante iguales, además Carlisle se sorprendió al saber la vida tan dura que había llevado la chica, aunque ella no le había revelado el nombre del padre Carlisle sabia que ese vampiro vivía en Volterra y para sorpresa al parecer ese vampiro se llevaba bien con Isabella y Sebastian a termino de que habían criado juntos al chico, también descubrió que la chica ejercía de abogada en Italia y además tenia la carrera de sicología, la cual ejercía, con personas importantes y con mas de un vampiro.

- Pues la sicología siempre me llamo la atención pero la medicina ocupa todo mi tiempo, bueno casi todo el resto lo ocupa mi familia.

- La familia es lo mas importante que uno tiene, por ello yo cuido de mi familia aunque ellos me hagan petar.

- Lo comprendo, al fin de cuentas la familia….

- Es lo único con lo que de verdad contamos.

Ambos sonrieron, Carlisle miro su reloj y se sorprendió habían pasado 4 horas hablando, no había trabajado nada y su turno había terminado hace una hora y media.

- Valla, se ha ido el tiempo volando, lamento haberla entretenido tanto.

- No, la verdad es que me lo he pasado muy bien, sabe usted es una persona increíble y hubiera dado todo lo que tengo para tener un padre como usted.

- Créame yo daría todo por poder tener una hija como tu, bueno mi turno acabo hace rato si quiere la acerco a casa.

- Se lo agradecería mucho.

Carlisle sonrío, firmo la hoja de alta colgó su bata tomo su maletín y la guío al aparcamiento justo hacia un mercedes.

- Es muy bonito.

- Es mi pequeño espacio de tranquilidad.

- Lo comprendo, conducir relaja mucho, sobretodo cuando vas solo con música suave y con un buen paisaje.

- Y si llueve ya te relajas más.

- Si.

Carlisle abrió la puerta del copiloto para que Isabella subiera luego la cerro y subió a la del conductor, arranco el coche y condujo hasta la casa de Charlie.

- Gracias por todo.

- De nada.

- Pásese un día usted y su familia a tomar algo o más bien a charlar un rato.

- Mejor a charlar.

- Nos vemos.

Carlisle condujo tranquilo hasta casa guardo el mercedes y entro a la casa donde Esme lo recibió con un abrazo.

- Esme querida lamento el retrazo, pero estaba tan entretenido conversando con una paciente que se me fue el tiempo.

- ¿Paciente?

- Si, la hija de Charlie, la pobre colapso por toda la presión que esta ejerciendo la familia sobre ella.

- Pobre chica.

- Si, por cierto nos ha invitado a ir a charlar un día de estos.

- Claro.

- Por cierto hay un nuevo vampiro en Forks.

Todos los miembros de la familia ya estaban hay.

- ¡¿CÓMO?!

Continuara…


End file.
